yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Carly Carmine
| english = }} Carly Carmine, known as Carly Nagisa in the Japanese version, is an unsuccessful, clumsy reporter, who tends to get pushed around by others. In the English version, Carly is not even a real reporter, but an unpaid intern for a newspaper who posts stories about street duels on a blog. She tries to report real stories for the newspaper, but never succeeds. Despite witnessing all the events concerning the Dark Signers, learning many secrets about New Domino City and Satellite and spending time with Jack Atlas, something always prevents her from writing a story. Carly becomes a Dark Signer, but was returned to normal after Goodwin's defeat. She is disliked and somewhat envied by Mina, due to the amount of time she spends with Jack. She also develops feelings for him during the time they spend together, and is willing to follow his trail. Biography Prior to debut As a young girl, Carly took photos of other children playing Duel Monsters. Another girl asked her if she wanted to be a journalist when she grows up. Carly was unsure, but claimed to love watching other people succeed. It made her happy and inspired her to do the same. She came to know the reporter Angela Rains, who comes across as her rival. In the English anime, Carly and Angela attended the same high school. They both attended a prom, where nobody would dance with Carly. Judging by Carly's own words, she lived on the street or some poor background for a while, but is determined not to go back. In the English anime, Carly became a blogger, mainly writing about street Duels, which Angela belittles in comparison to being an actual reporter. After the Fortune Cup After the Fortune Cup, Carly attempts to interview the new King, Yusei Fudo. After he disappears, she along with more reporters, crowd up to interview Rex Goodwin. Carly makes her way to the front of the crowd and asks Goodwin about Yusei's arm glowing during his Duel with Jack Atlas. Goodwin is put off by the question, but claims to have not noticed. Shortly afterward, Carly is contacted by her chief, Mr. Pitts, who is unhappy that she failed to interview Yusei. He threatens to fire her, if she can't get information on this scoop. Carly assures him that she'll get a scoop, while she goes in search of answers regarding Yusei's arm glowing. Using a Duel Disk radar in her car, Carly was able to locate Yusei Fudo and a Shadow Drone, when they dueled. Here she noticed both players arms were glowing and deduced that Goodwin was playing dumb. She managed to catch the second half of the Shadow Duel on her camera. After the Duel, she recognized Yusei's opponent as Grady. Grady had no recollection of what just happened. She tried to interview both Yusei and Grady, but Sector Security arrived to assess damage caused by the Shadow Duel. Yusei fled before the Securities found him, Carly tried to follow him, but was pulled back by Grady who didn't want to face Sector Securities alone. The Securities took Carly's camera and asked her and Grady if they were responsible for an upturned car, which had been tossed aside during the Shadow Duel. Both her and Grady were held for questioning after the incident. This prevented Carly's scoop from getting printed. Time with Jack As she attends the premiere of the movie Atlas Rising, she encounters Misty, and through Angela she finds out that Jack Atlas is also from Satellite. Having heard that Carly goes to the hospital to question him. Misty removes Carly's glasses and recognizes her from a vision, where she sees Carly's death. Carly sneaks into the hospital in disguise as a nurse. here Trudge, who has been brainwashed, becomes a Dark Signer and challenges Jack to a Duel. With Jack's arm still injured, Carly helps him Duel, by drawing his cards and telling her which ones to play. Here she sees he also has a dragon birthmark. They defeat Trudge, but Jack collapses and has Carly get him out of the hospital, without anyone seeing him. The next day Carly is visited by Trudge and Mina, who want to take Jack back. Jack dismisses them saying he is no longer King and he'll be staying here for a while, much to Carly's joy. Pressured to get a story for her newspaper, Carly considers writing an article about Jack, but cannot bring herself to question Jack. After Jack goes on a date with her to repay her for what she's done for him, he leaves to a tower. Carly finds him there and Jack tells her how he was a fool and used while he was King. Carly suggests that that was the old Jack, who got defeated by Yusei and now it's time for the real Jack to rise. Jack takes her advice and refuses to be led astray anymore and tells her she can write what she likes about him. Carly turns over a new leaf too, as she vows to never write anything that would hurt a duelist. Mina phones Carly during the night to take Jack and Carly to Satellite via helicopter. During the helicopter ride, she learns the true story concerning the Zero Reverse incident and Yusei's past. If she writes about it, Jack feels no one would believe her anyway. As the helicopter approaches the Shadow Turbo Duel between Yusei and Kalin, they also spot Crow watching the Duel as well. While watching this, she hears about Team Satisfaction. Dark Signers As the helicopter returns to New Domino, after witnessing the Duel between Yusei and Kalin end abruptly, Carly is forced to give up a hidden audio clip of her conversation with Jack and is left once again without a scoop. He tells her it is too dangerous to stay with him whilst the Dark Signers are at bay, but promises to tell her everything when it is all over. Not willing to let go of Jack from her life, Carly decides to find out more information regarding the other Signers starting with Akiza Izinski and the Arcadia Movement, of which she comes across Misty Tredwell in their records. During an interview, Misty warns Carly not to investigate the Movement and that it was responsible for the death of her younger brother. Nevertheless Carly goes to the Arcadia Movement and finds information regarding Rex Goodwin. She is spotted by Sayer, who challenges her to a Duel. During the Duel, Sayer tells Carly that Rex Goodwin was once a resident from Satellite. She loses after her first turn and is blasted out through the high story window by Sayer's monsters, leading to her death (in the English dub, Carly fell into a purple fog). After her fall, the hummingbird dark mark starts glowing on her arm, reviving her as one of the Dark Signers. After her transformation, her personality changes, soaking her with vengeance. She challenges Sayer to a Shadow Duel for revenge. In this Duel, she knocks him through the wall, leading to the stairwell using her Earthbound Immortal and makes him fall the entire length of the building. After the Duel, she returns to her normal personality, not fully remembering what happened. She is horrified after remembering what she did to Sayer. She cries out for Jack to come back and rescue her as she does not want to be a Dark Signer. Misty approaches her, telling her that she was saved by her god after hearing her pleas at the moment of her death. They are then picked up via helicopter by Demak. Jack finds Carly's glasses inside the building and believes her to have been on of the victims used to summon the Earthbound Immortals. At the residence of the Dark Signers, while Carly is alone, she asks why she became a Dark Signer. She then heard a voice telling her to read her fortune. She draws the "Prophecy of a Future King" from her Deck. As the Signers venture to Satellite, Carly stares into the thunderstorm, awaiting Jack's arrival. After Rudger and Yusei's Duel, the Dark Signers appear before the Signers. With Carly's hood hanging over her face, neither Jack nor Yusei can recognize her. However Jack chases after her and manages to remove the hood revealing her face. As Jack asks why she became a Dark Signer, she responds "If you want to hear the answer then come find me, my precious Jack". Carly waits for Jack at the Hummingbird controller Tower. Upon his arrival, she surprises him by appearing on her own Duel Runner. During the Duel she explains why she believes she became a Dark Signer, through the card "Prophecy of a Future King". Using the card, she traps Jack's conciousness in her prediction. In his trance, Jack believes himself to lose the Duel. After which Carly embraces him as he dies. Her kiss transforms him into a Dark Signer. Together they defeat the Signers and turn the world into a hell, which they rule as a Dark King and Queen. Jack then sees Carly's glasses on the ground and snaps out of the vision. Jack disagrees with what Carly believes they want and tells her to write her own destiny, as he plays "Change Destiny". He reminds Carly how he was once selfish and how she had changed that. Carly returns to her righteous self. Since she got to choose the effect of "Change of Destiny", she choose the option that would allow Jack to live, rather than win the Duel. As she tries to hand the Duel over to Jack, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu takes control of her body and continues the Duel. She Summons the Aslla Piscu card, but Jack as Jack swears to protect Carly, who he loves, he gains the ability to Summon "Savior Demon Dragon". Before Jack can end the Duel in a tie, Carly's normal self regains control and forces herself to lose the Duel. Jack embraces Carly, before she disappears. After she says she cannot see, Jack returns her glasses. Carly tells Jack that she loves him, as she disappears. When Rex Goodwin is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Underworld is destroyed, Carly is restored to life, along with all the other Dark Signers except Rudger and Goodwin himself. However, she apparently has no memories of being a Dark Signer or of any of the events leading up to becoming one and resumes her life as a reporter. Though the others have made her aware of this interesting pasttime, she can only agonize over the details she cannot recall. Her flustered and befuddled attitude toward these relatively horrifying occurrences seems to amuse Akiza. Third arc Carly meets with Jack again, as she is following the news about an evil money trader named Garome. After Carly learns that he makes people sign false documents to rip them off, Jack challenges him to a duel for those people's contracts. Deck Carly owns a Fortune-Telling Deck, including the "Fortune Fairies". She uses this Deck to determine her future courses of action, which she does but fails miserably. As a Dark Signer, Carly uses "Fortune Ladies", who appear to be older, stronger, and more evil versions of her previous monsters. They have powerful effects when summoned or removed from the field, especially when combined with Carly's Field Spell Card, "Future Vision" and the effect of her" Earthbound Immortal", "Aslla piscu". Carly also uses a seperate Deck for Turbo Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Characters